Salek
Responsible for training Darklighters to capture and kill future Whitelighters, Salek was a powerful Leader of Darklighters that was devoted to his ultimate goal of annihilating all Whitelighters. : Ranking High-Level in the Darklighter world, Salek possessed the powers of Immortality, Black Orbing, Sensing and presumably Incineration in which his touch could burn a victim to death. Quick Facts Species: Darklighter Gender: Male Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: White Notable Powers: Black Orbing Portrayed By: Peter Wingfield Sid A low-level Darklighter that worked for Salek known as Sid set his sights on killing a Whitelighter-to-be known as Mikelle but Paige Matthews was assigned to be Mikelle's Whitelighter. Sid attacked the young woman in an alley but she managed to knock the Darklighter to the ground and while she ran away Paige orbed in. Sid conjured his crossbow and shot an arrow at Paige but she orbed it back into his direction, hitting a wall. The two orbed back to Halliwell Manor as Sid returned to Salek's lair. : Back in Salek's dark lair where other Darklighters were creating weapons, Salek questioned Sid how he was overcome by the powerless. He told him that Mikelle was saved by her Whitelighter but Salek told him he should have shot both of them with his arrows and Sid told him that her Whitelighter was a Charmed One. Salek was intrigued by Sid's story and asked him where the charge was, Sid told him that she was cloaked by magic. When Sid asked if he should move on to another Whitelighter to be, Salek told him not to, he wanted to lure the Charmed One and picked up an arrow. He told Sid there was no better prize than a Charmed One and that he would capture her himself, saying that he had waited his whole life for an opportunity like that. : Salek told Sid that he had to be patient and he was going to wait for just the right opening to which Sid told him that if he succeeds, the Underworld would bow to him. Salek angrily told him that he didn't give a damn what the demons thought and that they could cling to their prophecies of Ultimate Powers, their rumors of final battles because he only cared about one battle, his with the Charmed Ones. Salek Captures Mikelle While Paige was explaining Mikelle's destiny as a Whitelighter and that she had to use her magic to help others, Mikelle wanted to leave but Paige wouldn't let her. But as Piper and Phoebe Halliwell returned to the Manor, Billie and Christy Jenkins followed and used a potion to put the three women into a deep sleep. : Knowing that the Charmed Ones were incapacitated and Mikelle was vulnerable, Salek appeared at the door of the Manor as Mikelle was about to leave and he grabbed her by the neck as he told her that her Whitelighter left her uncloaked. Mikelle asked him what he wanted and he told her that he wanted her screams to draw Paige directly to him. Salek then black orbed back to his lair with the young woman where he stabbed her with a poison tipped arrow. : Mikelle appeared to Paige in her dream and then Paige was able to find Billie and forced her to return her to reality. Paige tracked down the young woman to Salek's lair where the Darklighter was waiting for her. As Paige saw Mikelle on the ground, Salek appeared behind Paige and shot her in the back with multiple arrows, causing her to fail to the ground. Salek then through his crossbow to the ground telling Paige that hopefully she'll die faster than it took her to get there. : Salek then bent over Paige and pulled the arrows from her back saying that their was no need to waste good arrows and as he felt her pulse, he said that she was a strong one but soon she would be dead. Piper and Phoebe then appeared in the lair to Salek's surprise and Piper blew him up. : As Paige lay dying on the ground, Mikelle appeared as a Whitelighter and was able to heal Paige's wounds. Images SalekSid2.jpg|Salek and Sid talk salekorb0.jpg|Mikelle sees Salek orb in salekorb1.jpg|Salek orbs in SalekOrb2.jpg|Saleek orbs out with Mikelle salek2.jpg|Salek seconds after shooting Paige with the Crossbow Salek5.jpg|Salek after shooting Paige Salek3.jpg salek6.jpg Category: Charmed Universe Category: Upper-Level Evil Beings Category: Vanquished by Piper Halliwell